Upside Down
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: What happens when Minerva McGonagall inherits her niece?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**Upside Down**

Minerva McGonagall in Charge 

It was the summer after Albus Dumbledore's death and the Order of the Phoenix was still fighting against Lord Voldemort and his many minions. Minerva McGonagall had taken control of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as the Order of the Phoenix like Albus had wanted. In his will, he had stipulated that she was to gain control of Hogwarts and the Order because he felt she was the only one capable of running them efficiently.

Minerva had immediately improved the protection spells surrounding Hogwarts with the help of the few Aurors that just happened to be members of the Order. She had argued with the School Governors and the Ministry of Magic until she managed to keep Hogwarts opened. They had initially wanted to close it due to the lack of safety but she had insisted it was just as safe as anywhere else in the Magical Community. The School Governors had reluctantly allowed it to remain open but with some restrictions.

The Order of the Phoenix had thrived under the control of Minerva McGonagall. She had organized secret surveillance of speculated Death Eaters then immediately informed the Aurors when they found something to incriminate them and sentenced to Azkaban. Her plans had seen the capture of nearly twenty Death Eaters and prevented them so they could not help the Dark Side in the war. It was her goal to weed out Voldemort's minions one by one so that there would be less chance for the Dark Side to win.

Minerva had also arranged to remove Harry Potter from his Uncle and Aunt's house just after three weeks of arriving there. She had insisted that he stayed at the Order's Headquarters, choosing to ignore all the complaints from the Weasleys. She loved the whole lot of them but she had to place Harry's safety above their demands for his comfort.

Presently, she was conducting an Order meeting with all members there. They were speculating on the surprising calm that had swept throughout the Magical World in the last month. There had been no reports of Death Eaters terrorizing anyone and it appeared as if the Dark Side was plotting something that needed all of its members to accomplish. There was no other explanation!

Just as the meeting was getting productive, the flames in the fireplace danced to life with bright green flames. A disheveled Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace clinging to a bundled child. She scanned the room until she found Minerva and immediately strolled to her. The Order members stared at her curiously while clutching to their wands just in case she tried something and wondering how it was possible to enter the house with all the security measures on it. "What do you want," yelled one of the Aurors on the far side of the room.

She glanced around the room nervously, noting all of the hostile glances she was receiving, before focusing her attention on Minerva McGonagall. She stilled her quivering body before sadly saying, "I overheard Lucius and Voldemort conversing this morning. It appears as if you personally have upset him and he wanted to send you a message. He planned to attack your sister and her family today. I tried my best to warn Aphrodite about his plans but I arrived too late. I only managed to save the youngest child."

Minerva had paled tremendously as she listened to the woman standing before her. She looked down at the bundled child and with a shaky hand pulled back the blanket some. She cried out when she saw the curly raven haired girl with tears welling up in her eyes. She reached out to the child and gave a small smile when the girl launched herself in her arms. "Auntie M," she mumbled before burying her face in Minerva's robes and sobbed.

"Yes Athena, Auntie M is here now," she cooed as she rubbed the girl's back soothingly. She gazed up to the woman who had rescued her niece. "Why would you risk yourself to warn Aphrodite?"

Narcissa gave a sad smile before answering, "She was the nicest person I ever met in my life, she helped me when I needed it most and I wanted to return the favor. I'm just sorry I did not reach her in time."

"John and the boys," Minerva asked brokenly.

"They were already dead when I arrived," she answered with her eyes downcast.

"Thank you," Minerva whispered.

"Don't thank me," the pale blonde replied then added, "Just defeat Voldemort."

"Your own husband is a Death Eater, why would you want us to defeat Voldemort," Moody asked bewildered.

"Lucius may be my husband but it does not mean I share his views. Voldemort is a cruel monster and needs to be destroyed for the good of the Magical World. Hopefully Lucius will be destroyed along with him," she said truthfully then added, The Ministry of Magic has been notified so you should expect a visit from them soon." She disappeared with a pop leaving everyone gaping at an empty spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Adjusting

Today had been the funeral of Aphrodite, her husband and their three sons. The Magical Community had been outraged by this vicious attack and had flocked to pay their respects to the outstanding family. Minerva along with Athena had been present for the service. Minerva had allowed silent tears to run down her face as she tried to console the small three year old crying in her lap. She had refused to stay longer than necessary. They were the first to lay flowers on the tombs then they left with a pop, leaving many to stare at an empty spot with concerned gazes.

Instead of returning to McGonagall Estate, Minerva and Athena had returned to Minerva's secluded vacation home in the Scottish mountainside. She had come to the conclusion that Athena needed time to adjust to her and vice versa. She had decided decorating the child's new room would help them along so that is what they were in the process of doing.

Minerva had picked the guest room across the hall as the one to designate as Athena's very own. She had magically painted the room pink as Athena had asked. She had shrunk the bed, chest and dressing table down to a child's size. She had changed the plain blue bedding into pink bedding with big bright flowers all over them. Athena had squealed in delight when Minerva added a small table with chairs holding a small silver tea set. Just for good measure she added three dolls in the chairs leaving one open for Athena. "I think that should take care of your new room Athena," Minerva said happily.

Athena glanced around the room before a thought occurred to her. She ran over to the chest and opened a drawer only to find it empty. "I don't have any clothes Auntie M," she whined.

Minerva frowned a bit before she thought of a conclusion. She walked over and scooped up her niece in her arms. "I guess we will have to go shopping for new clothes tomorrow," she said excitedly.

"Yea," yelled Athena. "I love shopping."

"I know," responded Minerva then asked, "How about we go down to the kitchens and find something to eat for dinner?"

The little raven hair beauty nodded and hugged the older woman tightly. "I love you Auntie M."

"I love you too," she replied emotionally.

The next day found an exhausted Minerva stretched out on the couch while an energetic Athena bounced around the room playing with her new toys. They had been shopping earlier that day and Athena had secured a whole new wardrobe. The little girl had picked out most of her outfits but Minerva had insisted on helping her pick out her shoes. Somehow Athena had convinced her aunt that she needed a few new toys and Minerva had reluctantly given in. Now Minerva was trying to recuperate from her tiresome shopping spree while keep an eye on the little girl, her little girl.

After nearly fifteen minutes of playing, Athena tuckered herself out and climbed up on Minerva's chest. She rested her head on the older woman's chest so she could hear her heartbeat and quickly fell asleep. Minerva smiled while wrapping her arms securely around Athena. She planted a tiny kiss to the girl's forehead then slowly drifted off to dreamland.

A loud popping sound woke the two peacefully sleeping females on the couch while thoroughly startling them. Minerva turned to see her best friends Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey and Georgia Sprout standing in the center of the room holding large boxes. She gave them a quizzical look accompanied by a raised eyebrow. "We thought that Athena might enjoy some of her things," Hooch offered.

"Sky," Athena asked hopefully, still a bit groggy from her nap.

The three standing women shared confused looks but Minerva just smiled sweetly at the curly top girl before answering, "Why don't we take a look in the boxes to see if they brought your stuffed unicorn?"

She nodded her approval then climbed off Minerva and headed towards the boxes that had been dropped on the floor. Minerva stopped her as she levitated the boxes up the stairs, beckoning everyone to follow her. She sat them on the floor in Athena's room and started sorting through the boxes, putting things away as she went. The others jump in and within ten minutes they had everything placed in the room and Athena had found her favorite toy. "Auntie M, I'm hungry," her niece announced then her stomach growled loudly causing the women to bust out laughing.

"Alright wee one, what do you want to eat?" she asked motherly causing her friends to eye her curiously.

"A cheese sandwich," she answered after a few minutes of thinking.

"You can have a cheese sandwich with a bowl of vegetable soup," comprised Minerva.

Athena made a face of distaste but agreed nonetheless. She was extremely hungry and she already knew it was pointless to argue with her Auntie M. "If I eat all of my soup can I have some ice cream?" she asked sweetly.

"Only if you eat all of your soup," Minerva gave in.

Athena jumped up and down in her excitement then grabbed Georgia and Poppy's hands and started dragging them towards the kitchen. Hooch chuckled as she slung her arm over Minerva's shoulders and directed her towards the kitchen. "I guess we're staying for dinner," she laughed and Minerva just agreed her mirth evident in her smile.

Nearly three hours after dinner, Minerva made Athena prepare for bed. When she crawled underneath the covers, Minerva sat down on the edge of the bed and softly began to sing a Scottish lullaby. By the song's end, Athena had been lulled to sleep by Minerva's beautiful voice. Minerva planted a loving kiss on the girl's forehead then eased her way off of the bed. She quietly started for the door and noticed her three friends watching teary-eyed from the doorway. She motioned for them to move out of the way as she closed the door slowly.

"How much did you three see," she demanded once they were in the parlor and seated.

The three witches looked at one another guiltily before Sprout answered, "The entire time, I didn't realize you had such a motherly side."

"Or had such an enchanting voice," Hooch piped in.

"Stop the flattery," she said as she blushed at their praise.

"Minerva, does Athena mention her parents or brothers any," Poppy asked concern evident in her tone.

Minerva focused on Poppy and wondered why she had asked it. She thought about the question she had been asked and then frowned. "Now that I think about it she hasn't uttered the first word about them. She cried when she was first brought to me and at the funeral but that was all," Minerva answered worriedly.

Poppy sighed then jumped up to pace. "A three year old girl should be questioning what's going on. It worries me that she hasn't asked why she is now living with you or where her parents or brothers are. I just don't understand why she isn't being inquisitive," Poppy stated frustrated.

"What do you think I should do for Athena," Minerva questioned her friend.

Poppy turned towards her longtime friend and gave a weak smile. "You have to get her to talk about what happened. Take her to visit McGonagall Estate, the graveyard or any place that holds special meaning for the family. I'm afraid of what will happen to her mindset if she doesn't deal with this tragedy," Poppy answered brutally honest.

Minerva sighed loudly before saying, "I'll start tomorrow. It will be good for both of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Facing the Truth

Minerva had heeded Poppy's advice and taken Athena to McGonagall. She had cried from fright and begged her aunt to leave but Minerva had refused. She knew that Athena needed to face the truth so she refused to leave until she figured out why Athena never mentioned what had happened or why she didn't talk of her deceased family.

As soon as they entered the house, Athena had clutched onto her aunt's robes and refused to let go. Minerva had scooped the once cheerful girl up into arms and settled her on her hip as she started up the stairs. She figured they should start at the top of the house and work their way down, entering every room they came across. "Auntie M can we leave," Athena had asked with tears welling up in her eyes and her chin quivering a bit.

"Not yet love," she cooed to the girl and continued their journey through the house.

As they neared the library, Athena's tears spilled down her cheeks and she began sobbing. Minerva's heart felt like it was constricting with grief for her precious little girl but she continued putting one foot in front of the other, knowing it was better for Athena to deal with this now. Minerva reached the library door, reached for the door knob, twisted it and slowly pushed the door open. Athena's grip on Minerva tightened as she pressed closer to the woman and clamped her eyes shut. "Athena, open your eyes," Minerva demanded in a tone that allowed no disobeying.

"I don't want to Auntie M," she whimpered.

"Why not," the older witch questioned.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what," Minerva asked momentarily confused.

"I don't want to see Mum, Dad, Junior, Jacob, and Joshua hurt," she said with a shaky voice.

"Did you see them hurt," Minerva asked surprised.

The little girl nodded sadly before offering, "Junior put me on one of the shelves and put books in front of me so I couldn't be seen by the bad men."

"You were here in the library. Did you see what happened?"

Again the girl nodded then answered, "I saw everything then Cissa came, found me and took me to you."

Athena buried her face in Minerva's robes and sobbed. Minerva's legs gave out and she fell to her knees in shock, still clutching her niece tightly. She had thought Athena had been upstairs during the attack so she was extremely shocked that she had been in the very room her family had been murdered in. She had witnessed her family's murder and left cramped up on a bookshelf until someone had found her. No wonder she didn't want to talk about it. Minerva didn't even want to hear of it and she hadn't witnessed it like Athena had. "I'm here Athena," Minerva consoled the sobbing little girl then added, "You're safe with me."

"I love you Auntie M."

"And I love you Athena."

Athena had cried herself to sleep while Minerva had held her tightly. Minerva had apperated them back to her cottage to find her three best friends waiting on them. She had carried Athena upstairs, placed her in bed and kissed her forehead before she went down to join her friends. She sat down in between Georgia and Poppy then laid her head down on Georgia's lap and cried. Georgia ran her fingers through Minerva's loose hair tenderly as Poppy rubbed her back soothingly and Hooch simply held her hand.

They sat that way for nearly an hour before Minerva utter a single word. "Athena saw the Death Eaters murder her family. Apparently Junior hid her on one of the shelves behind some books but she saw it all. She couldn't even get down until Narcissa found her," she said in between sobs.

"That's horrible," Hooch muttered.

"No wonder the poor dear doesn't want to talk about them," Sprout said understandingly.

"What did she do after she told you this," Poppy asked attempting to figure out what needed to be done next for the welfare of Athena.

"She cried herself to sleep," Minerva sobbed.

"I suggest when she wakes up you have a talk with her. Explain to her what's going on in the world or at least a bit of it so that she will understand what happened to her family," Poppy suggested.

"Are you sure," Minerva asked unconvinced of the course of action.

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay," Minerva reluctantly gave in.


	4. Chapter 4

New life

Towards the middle of August, Minerva and Athena moved to Hogwarts. Minerva needed to prepare things for the start of the school year and didn't want to leave Athena behind. After the series of conversations they had had after visiting McGonagall Estate, Minerva had promised Athena that she would never leave her. It had been wonderful between the two of them since then. Minerva and Athena had built a strong relationship over the months they had been together. Minerva had even insisted on adopting the raven hair beauty at the beginning of the term so Athena knew she was not going anywhere.

Athena absolutely loved her new life at Hogwarts. She loved her new room which was decorated like a fairy tale complete with a life-size unicorn, complements of Hooch, Sprout and Pomfrey. When Minerva went to her office, Athena got to tag along and play in the corner with toys her aunt had placed there. Sometimes she got to go to the on pitch with Hooch to fly, to help in the hospital wing with Pomfrey, to the greenhouse with Sprout to take care of the plants and to explore the grounds with Hagrid. She especially liked the times when Hermione and Ginny would take her to Gryffindor Tower to play. She liked her new life a lot.

One day after Christmas break, Athena had cuddled up in her aunt's lap and sighed contently. Minerva had laid her paperwork on the nearby end table then focused her attention on the little girl in her lap. "Auntie M, how much do you love me," Athena asked a bit playful.

Minerva smiled before answering, "More than anything."

The girl cuddled a bit closer to her aunt before continuing. "Auntie M, do you think Mum would mind if I called you Mama?"

Minerva gasped in surprise at the question. She had never thought about being called anything other than Auntie M but she did like the idea. She had felt the longing of motherhood for a very long time now but since Athena unexpectedly came into her life it had dulled. She wanted to hear Athena call her Mama but she didn't know what others would think of it. As she sat there for a while pondering the idea when she noticed Athena was pouting her lips. She thought Minerva was rejecting the idea. Minerva immediately hugged the child while saying, "I think it would be just fine with your Mum."

"I love you Mama," Athena said affectionately then planted a kiss on Minerva's cheek.

"And I love you, my little girl," Minerva said honestly as tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

Minerva gently rocked Athena then began to sing her a Scottish lullaby. Within minutes Athena fell asleep clutching Minerva in her sleep. Minerva observed the little angelic face and smiled at what she saw; curly raven hair, mysterious green eyes, full red lips and flawless ivory skin. It was strange how much Athena looked like Minerva. It was as they were meant to be mother and daughter in this lifetime. She always found it amusing her sister would name her only daughter after her but never felt the need to question it. This little girl had come into her world and turned it upside down but she wouldn't change a bit of it. It had turned out wonderfully!


End file.
